


11:11

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt "OKAY MURVEN; murphy returning from the city of light around 11pm and raven is the only one awake sitting outside"</p>
            </blockquote>





	11:11

**Author's Note:**

> MURVEN IS MY CRACKSHIP AND I LOVE THEM.
> 
> Find me on tumblr over [here](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

Staring up at the dark sky, Raven lets out a deep breath wondering what was going to come next. Clarke was now gone, Bellamy was going to have to lead everyone by himself, and Murphy was nowhere to be found. Abby had told the them that he had gone off with Jaha to find some mystical City of Light and all Raven could think about was how that seemed like a stupid waste of time.

Another tired sigh makes its way past Raven’s lips and she starts to push herself up from the log she had been sitting on. She places all her weight on her good leg as she tries to straighten her bad one out.

Footsteps suddenly sound throughout the little clearing causing Raven to jump and whip around, hand already reaching for the gun tucked into her brace. She slips it out, aiming for where she thinks the trespasser was.

However as a familiar lone figure stumbles out of the of the trees, Raven’s eyes widen and her jaw drops.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Reyes.”

“Murphy? What the hell?”

A raspy chuckle makes its way past Murphy’s chapped lips. Raven though just continues to stare at him wide-eyed, gun still cocked at his chest.

“You gonna put the gun down? Or do I have to be wary of you shooting me at any time?”

Raven slowly lowers the weapon, eyes still trained on Murphy. She wanted to be sure that he was really here and not just a figment of her imagination. His hair was matted , blood crusted on his face, but there was still that cocky smirk plastered to his face and that same mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“We thought you were dead, Murphy.” And in almost a whisper she adds, “I thought you were dead.”

His eyes flicker with something akin to sadness or maybe regret before they harden once again and Murphy just smirks, “Well I’m not. So you can all bask in my glory a little bit longer. What are you doing out so late Reyes?”

“I couldn’t sleep because of this damn thing.”

Raven nudges her braced leg, a grimace stretched across her face. This time she’s sure that there’s an ounce of shame and forgiveness on Murphy’s face as he glances down at her leg before his gaze flies back up to hers.

A hand comes up to rub at his neck awkwardly and for a second Raven thinks Murphy’s going to apologize for shooting her but instead he walks over, grabs her wrist and drags her back to the log she had been sitting on. He plops down first before pulling Raven down next to him. Bending down he picks her bad leg up and stretches it across his lap comfortably.

Raven is shocked to say the least but Murphy just ignores her surprise instead turning his gaze upward to look at the sky above them. His eyes focus on one particular sparkling star as he says, “My mom used to tell me that there was this tradition on Earth before to make a wish when the clock hit 11:11.”

Raven’s nose wrinkles as her face contorts into confusion. Her gaze also turns upward to look at the bright starry night above them as she asks, “Why would they do that?”

“I don’t know. She thought it was because it made people happy to wish on silly little things at that one specific point in the night.”

Murphy’s gaze then turns to Raven’s and he quietly asks, “Wanna make a wish Reyes?”

She just scoffs answering, “You don’t even know if it’s exactly 11:11. Besides what would I wish for?”

Murphy just rolls his eyes wondering why he even bothered with her but he goes on to say, “Just make a damn wish, Raven. It can be about anything.”

Raven’s eyes turn curious and she sneaks a peek at Murphy before asking, “What would you wish for Murphy?”

His shoulders lift up in response, as his eyes turn back to the stars above them. Raven lets out a little sigh before looking up at the dark sky as well. Her eyes flutter shut of their own accord and before she knows it, she’s made a wish. What she doesn’t know that Murphy did know what he would’ve wished for.

He would’ve wished that he could go back in time and tell himself never to have shot her. That’s what Murphy would’ve wished for.

  
  



End file.
